Opportunities
by MzShellSan
Summary: In which, Tony meets the Winter Soldier, names him, offers him the chance to go to school and then offers him more. In that order. Written for my FicMas event and dedicated to tauntsmywings.


**25 Days of FicMas**

**Day:** Twenty

**Dedication: **TauntsMyWings

**Fandom: **Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Pairing: **WinterIron

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the MCU

**Opportunities**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Anthony Edward Stark had experienced many things in his life; numerous of those things were stupid and what wasn't was definitely dramatic.

But this right now?

This was drama the likes of which he couldn't comprehend.

"So that's why I'm telling you to maybe steer clear of Bucky for now," Steve continued to drawl on, explaining why Tony was to stay away from his previous bestie at all costs which-

-well if he honestly wasn't expected Tony to do the exact opposite then he wasn't sure that the good captain really knew him.

"I get it already, can I get back to work?" he groused finally when he realised that Steve was still rambling.

"Tony-"

"I can? Great! See you around Spangles but I have other things to get done."

Before Steve could respond he was rushing off to the elevator and heading down to his workshop.

"Jay?"

"Yes sir?"

Tony considered what he was about to ask but then shrugged when he remembered that thinking things through wasn't his strong suit. "Tell the Soldier or Bucky – whoever it is at the moment – that they're welcome to join me in the workshop whenever I'm down here."

It was silent for a moment before his AI seemed to almost sigh. "Are you sure this is a good idea, sir?"

"Nope."

"Of course you aren't. I don't suppose you would reconsider if I gave you all the facts?"

"Nope."

It was silent for a moment before Jarvis sopke again. "I have informed him. I would take this moment to warn you sir that your death would be quite the inconvience to my existence as well at the other bots." The tone was dry but Tony couldn't help his smile.

"Love you too, Jay."

Jarvis didn't respond but that was okay – Jay was the one person Tony _didn't_ need to respond in kind all the time.

With his current terrible idea out the way, Tony turned his attention to getting some work done, quickly falling into a coffee fueled routine.

It wasn't until five hours later that he resurfaced to find the Winter Soldier sitting across from him at the metal bench he was tickering on.

"What- how long have you been there?"

For a moment Tony thought that he was going to be ignored but after a beat the Soldier responded. "Three hours."

"Jesus. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

The Soldier titled his head. "I didn't want to interrupt your work."

Running a hand through his hair, Tony threw the other man a wink. "Next time, just do it. I'm getting on in age and the heart attacks are really not good from existing condition."

"Noted."

Content that it was settled, he smiled at the Soldier. "So, what brought you down here."

"The Voice said that I was allowed."

"The Voice has a name," Jarvis informed dryly; offence clearly.

"Tools don't get name. You are the Voice as I am the Soldier," he denied.

Blinking in surprise, Tony frowned. "You aren't a tool. You're a person. And so is Jay. He has a name, it's Jarvis. You have a name too."

"No. I don't have a name – the other me has a name. I am the Soldier; nothing more, nothing less."

Tony frowned further. "You mean Bucky? You think that you don't get a name because he already has one."

The Soldier nodded. "I am just a tool – what use is a name to me?"

Shaking his head, Tony sighed. "Do you want a name?"

"Am I allowed one?"

Tony rubbed a hand over his face tiredly; suddenly feeling his age all over again. "Of course you are. You're a person as well. If you want one then you can have one. You can even pick it yourself."

"Did Jarvis pick his?"

"No," Tony admitted, "I gave it to him. But if he ever wanted to change it then I wouldn't argue."

It was silent as the Soldier seemed to consider this. "In that case, I wish to be called Winter."

"Winter, huh? Sounds good. I'll be sure to remember. Let the other's know if you want so that they can call you by what you want. You don't need to let them get away with calling you the Soldier."

Winter frowned but nodded. "Understood."

And damn it all, was all of this coming off as an order? Because that had not been Tony's intent. He had simply wanted to give Winter all his options.

"Well. As long as you're aware. You're always welcome down here as well, though you might what to bring something down here to work on. I do have to work after all."

"Can I help?"

Tony blinked in surprise at the question.

"I- maybe?" It wasn't like he really minded but it had been a long time since he'd had someone actually interested in his work. Even Rhodey barely had time to participate these days; his schedule so full. And Bruce was only around on occasion and he didn't understand mechanics very well.

"Can I ask why?" he asked finally.

Winter frowned. "I- you said that I am a person, right?"

"Of course you are."

"But all I know how to do right now is destroy. That is not a person. That is a tool – a weapon."

"It's not-"

"It is. But maybe, if I learn to create, then I can be a person?"

There was a certain feeling of being 'lost' in that question and it broke Tony's heart. In that moment, he vowed to help Winter learn as many things as it took for him to feel like a person again.

"If that's what you want then I can teach you anything you want to learn. I'm not an expert in everything, but whatever I don't know I can learn in a night and then teach to you with fairly good accuracy. Alternatively we can set you up with a school – maybe get you some degrees so that you could seek employment if you really wanted-" he rambled only to be cut off by the sound of surprise from Winter.

Looking over, he swallowed thickly at the wide-eyed look he was being given. "School?"

Tony shrugged. "You're not up for it? You can do it online, you know. Don't even need to leave the compound unless you have exams and even then we could probably figure something out."

"I-" Winter still seemed to be struggling to comprehend what was going on and Tony was beginning to get concerned.

In a whirlwind of motion, Winter seemed to change right before him, his entire body shifting.

"You broke the Winter Soldier," was the first thing that left Winter's – no, Bucky's – mouth after a few minutes had passed in silence.

"What?"

Bucky looked up from the table, a raised eyebrow. "You just offered him the chance at a life – a future. It was more than he'd ever imagined. He's having trouble processing."

"I was just-"

Shaking his head, Bucky chuckled. "I know. It's okay, it's not a bad thing. The Soldier- Winter, sorry, is just overwhelmed. Give him some time. Or is it so bad being stuck with me instead."

Tony wasn't quite sure how to react. He hadn't even known that they could switch personalities like this, let alone that Bucky was aware of his other half.

At the continued silence, Bucky frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You're Bucky."

"Yes?"

"You're what Winter meant when he said 'other half'?"

"I- yes? Why are you so shocked. The other's-"

"Didn't tell me."

This time is was Bucky's turn to be shocked into silence. He hadn't even considered that Tony might not be aware of everything that was going on.

"Excuse me, I think I need to go and speak with some people. I'll be sure to come by later-"

Tony processed that before quickly shaking his head. "No, no. It's okay. I'm used to not being told things – what's one more?" he muttered finally, unable to hide his sudden exhaustion.

"It's not okay."

Tony's eyes snapped to Bucky's and the man repeated it again slowly, as if he needed to hear it repeated again. Which, maybe he did?

Tony wasn't sure what he needed anymore.

A vacation would be nice but he already knew how that would work out. There was no rest for the wicked after all.

Bucky watched him for a moment carefully before turning heel and stalking off towards the elevator. It wasn't quite the murder strut he'd seen Winter use in the footage he had from the cameras but it wasn't far off.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do?" he asked finally, unsure if Bucky would catch it as the door slid shut behind him.

"Mr Barnes would like me to inform you that as you're too kind for your own good, he will indeed be doing something you wouldn't do and apologises for being unable to fulfil your request."

The approval in Jarvis' voice made Tony sigh. Over protective AI.

"It was fine," he tried to insist, almost like trying to prove a point to himself.

"It was not. If I may Sir?"

Tony waved his hand as if to say 'by all means'. It wasn't like he could stop him.

"I think that you deserved to know these details and more. Winter is living under your roof on your dime. They all are. The very least they can afford to do for you in be up front about everything."

Letting that sink in, Tony tried to convince himself that Jarvis was just being dramatic but the way he'd phrased it – well, he couldn't help but agree.

"Okay," he allowed. This was enough thinking about emotional things for one day, Tony decided. It was time to get back to work.

"Pull up the latest blueprints for the StarkPhone. Pepper wants those to her asap right?"

"Of course Sir."

The next few days passed by in silence, though not for lack of trying on everyone else's part. Tony had shut down the lab for work when Steve had tried to speak to him two days ago and had since refused every visitor.

Which was why is was surprised to wake from a brief nap on his couch to see Winter standing over him with a blanket in his hands.

The other man blinked in surprise at Tony's sudden wakefulness, unsure of what to do now that he'd been caught.

"Don't let me stop you," Tony teased.

Except, Winter took it to heart. Taking it as all the consent he needed, Winter leant over and tucked the blanket around him, making sure that he was comfortably snuggled into it.

"I thought I'd scared you off?"

Winter blinked before shaking his head slowly. "Not scared. Overwhelmed," he corrected. They sounded like someone else had given them to him; like they were a foreign concept.

Perhaps they were.

"Are you feeling less overwhelmed now?"

Winter considered that for a moment before nodding slowly. "I think so."

Tony nodded in satisfaction, yawning a little from the warmth that was surrounding him and coaxing him back to sleep.

"Sleep."

"But science," Tony whined.

Winter giggled. It wasn't a chuckle; definitely a giggle. And it was the cutest sound in the universe.

Bucky was all smirks and power and charisma but Winter? Winter was the opposite of everything he'd expected. He was adorable beyond compare, childish in his wonder and completely innocent sounded in anything that wasn't killing. He was lost, trying to find his way through everything and Tony was more then happy to help where he could.

"You must sleep," Winter chided. "Usefulness is at a low after 52 hours of minimal sleep."

"Harsh," Tony muttered. "Cuddle me?"

Winter froze, eye's wide like the first time Tony had offered him something that he couldn't have. Tony waited for him to abort, to run away and leave Bucky in his place. But this time Winter just stepped closer, unsure and vulnerable.

Opening up his cocoon, Tony allowed Winter to slip under the covers and onto the couch with him. It was a little cramped and he knew that Winter's legs were draping over the edge. But it was perfect. There was the softness of the back of his couch on one side of him and on the other was the firm weight of Winter and Bucky's body adding extra warmth.

"Night snowflake," Tony muttered, half-asleep already.

"Night, Tony."

Then there was nothing.

It would take some time before Winter could take the opportunities that he was presented with but Tony didn't mind being patient. He helped Winter through every step of his recovery, teaching him the little things about what it meant to be human. He never pushed; only held Winter's hand and kept him from running across roads without looking both ways first.

And when the time came that Winter finally took the first opportunity Tony had ever offered him and enrolled into school – well, Tony couldn't have been happier.


End file.
